Sabtu Malam di Kedai Kopi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Hanya ada dua alasan yang membuat Akaashi selalu mampir ke Kedai Orazio; yakni rasa kopinya yang nikmat serta senyuman si barista yang memikat. Dedikasi buat BokuAka Week 4 [Day 8: Free Day]


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL; **BokuAka** ; fluffy. Coffee Shop! AU.

* * *

 **SABTU MALAM DI KEDAI KOPI**

Dedikasi buat **BokuAka Week 2016** : Day 8 – **Free Day**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Kedai kopi itu dijalankan secara turun-temurun nyaris tiga dekade, digagas oleh kakeknya yang sangat mencintai aroma kopi, dilanjutkan ayahnya yang juga mencintai cita rasa setiap racikan kopi, dan berakhir di tangannya (yang juga) menikmati apa pun yang berhubungan dengan kopi. Mula-mula hanya berkisar beragam kopi dalam negeri, lalu meluas hingga ada sekitar tiga puluh daftar kopi luar negeri yang bisa dipesan, meski masih didominasi kopi lokal.

Bagi Bokuto, tidak ada pekerjaan menyenangkan lain selain menjadi pemilik kedai kopi (serta, tentu saja, sebagai barista andal). Ia selalu menikmati hari-harinya, tak pernah mengeluhkan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan profesinya, baik sebagai pemilik kedai maupun barista. Kedai kopi bernama Orazio itu diambil dari bahasa Italia, yang berarti doa. Hanya mendiang kakeknya yang tahu persis asal-muasal penamaan itu. Ia hanya mengetahui satu hal; bahwa kehidupannya akan berkisar seputar kopi, dan ia bersyukur atas kenyataan itu.

Dan, ya, tentu saja, selalu ada salah-satu dari sekian pelanggan yang mencuri perhatiannya. Kadang perempuan, kadang laki-laki. Tergantung hari. Setiap Rabu sore, si perempuan akan datang bersama kawan-kawannya. Perempuan itu memiliki tahi lalat di bawah bibir. Pokoknya cantik sekali. Sementara setiap Sabtu malam, si laki-laki yang datang. Mukanya masam, tidak ramah—matanya seakan memberi tahu bahwa lelaki itu sungguh tak ingin diganggu. Nah, lelaki itu juga cantik sekali—sederhana, tapi cantik.

Kalau boleh jujur, Bokuto lebih suka pada si laki-laki yang satu ini. Alasannya juga sederhana sekali; karena lelaki itu selalu tersenyum setiap kali menikmati kopinya. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dengan tak sabaran, ia menunggu. Aneh memang, tapi demikianlah kebahagiaan paling sederhana dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu, menyaksikan bagaimana si laki-laki menikmati kopinya dan tersenyum karenanya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan datang, Bokuto-san."

Waktu sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh malam. Benar juga. Bokuto agak murung. "Sepertinya begitu."

Pegawainya yang pendiam namun cerdas, membetulkan letak kacamata. Lelaki jangkung bernama Tsukishima itu lantas berlalu untuk membuatkan kopi pesanan pelanggan lain. Bokuto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia duduk sambil merenung, berharap laki-laki itu datang sebelum kedai tutup jam satu dini hari. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak datang, setidaknya Sabtu ini.

Pada Sabtu berikutnya, laki-laki itu akhirnya datang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Akaashi tidak tahu apa yang membawanya untuk terus kembali ke Orazio, padahal pekerjaan menumpuk dan tidur pun rasanya terasa sangat pendek. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa hidupnya sungguh monoton, tidur sebentar, bekerja, tidur lagi, bekerja lagi, tak ada habis-habisnya seakan waktu dua puluh empat jam tak cukup dalam sehari. Ia sudah seperti robot, kerja terus-menerus, sedangkan uang datang dan pergi dengan mudah.

Barangkali karena ia membutuhkan waktu istirahat, dan beristirahat tidak hanya perkara tidur tapi juga meminum kopi. Kopi yang tampaknya terasa sama saja, namun sebetulnya tidak benar-benar sama—seperti perbedaan rasa kopi Kagawa dan Bali, atau kopi dari daerah mana saja yang katanya memiliki cita rasa khasnya tersendiri. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh memikirkan rasa pahit itu, ia hanya ingin menenangkan beban pikiran dari segala tumpuk pekerjaan. Dan Orazio baginya adalah satu-satunya jawaban.

Atau justru laki-laki yang terlalu bersemangat itu; barista dengan papan nama Bokuto.

"Kami menyediakan kopi varian rasa baru. Luwak crème brulle. Siapa tahu kau berminat mencoba? Aku sangat merekomendasikannya dan kopi ini sedang populer selama seminggu terakhir, menjadi kopi paling banyak dipesan urutan kelima setelah Matchaffee."

Akaashi berpikir. Ia selalu mencoba rasa baru yang ditawarkan barista itu, dan kali ini ia akan mencobanya kembali karena ia tahu ia takkan kecewa dengan rasanya.

Barista berambut putih-hitam itu mencatat. "Baik, satu luwak crème brulle. Itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit sebelum barista tersebut datang membawakan pesanannya. Akaashi berterima kasih dan mulai menghirup aroma kopi yang khas, aroma yang entah kenapa selalu sukses membuat pikirannya rileks. Ia menyesap sedikit, lalu tersenyum karena rasanya memang jauh dari kata mengecewakan. Nikmat, nikmat sekali. Kemudian, tanpa sengaja, matanya memandang ke arah barista bernama Bokuto tersebut yang tengah menopang dagu di meja servis, meja khusus para barista. Dan Akaashi melihat Bokuto tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tentu saja, hanya ia yang duduk di sana. Senyuman itu semakin lebar tatkala Akaashi salah tingkah. Ia segera mengusap sisa-sisa krim yang mungkin saja menempel di bibirnya. Barangkali laki-laki itu tersenyum karena melihat ada krim di sekitar mulutnya. Akaashi menundukkan wajah. Semburat kemerahan tak mampu ia cegah, rona itu menghiasi kedua pipi hingga cuping telinga.

Sabtu berikutnya, Akaashi memilih menahan diri untuk tidak datang ke Orazio. Ia mampir ke kedai kopi lain. Namun, tidak tahu kenapa, sensasinya berbeda. Tidak semenyenangkan saat menikmati secangkir kopi di Orazio, padahal kopi tetaplah kopi. Ia tidak mengerti dan lebih tidak mengerti ketika ia tak mampu menahan langkah kakinya sendiri yang berjalan dengan begitu tegas dan yakin ke arah kedai kopi di ujung jalan sana; Orazio.

"Aku senang kau datang lagi. Semoga Sabtu berikutnya tetap begitu."

Akaashi merasa kedua tangannya berubah dingin. Barista itu bahkan hafal betul jadwal kedatangannya ke sana. Sial.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bokuto tidak tahan untuk tak menggoda pelanggannya yang satu ini. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana beragam ekspresi baru yang muncul secara refleks di mukanya yang datar dan agak dingin (dan mungkin sedikit tertutup). Terlebih ketika ada rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipi. Tsukishima sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak bermain-main dengan privasi pelanggan, apalagi sampai menggodanya, takut-takut si pelanggan merasa risih, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Jadi," ujarnya memecah kegugupan, "kopi mana yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Tidak ada rasa baru?"

Bokuto berpikir. "Hmm … belum ada, tapi bulan depan dapat kupastikan kau memesan kopi varian rasa baru dari India, katanya rasanya lebih pekat tapi aromanya lebih lembut. Untuk sekarang, mungkin kau bisa menikmati biji kopi dari Thailand?"

"A-ah, boleh."

Bokuto mencatat. "Oke, satu kopi Thailand di meja nomor—"

"Tujuh. Nomor tujuh."

Ia menggaruk tengkuk. Sambil tertawa, ia berkata. "Tentu, tentu saja, meja nomor tujuh. Tempat paling nyaman, agak jauh dari _stand_ musik, berada di pojok, dekat jendela, dekat pendingin ruangan dan sedikit penyendiri."

Lelaki itu masih berdiri dengan gugup. Bokuto semakin senang melihatnya. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, sejak dua hari yang lalu, kedai kami menyediakan beragam buku bacaan, dimulai dari novel romantisme, detektif sampai bersejarah, penulis dalam negeri hingga luar negeri." Bokuto menunjuk ke arah rak buku yang berdiri agak menjorok tak jauh dari _stand_ musik. "Kau bisa menikmati kopi sambil membaca buku."

"Terima kasih."

Bokuto gatal ingin mencegah lelaki itu berlalu ke meja nomor tujuh, tanpa sadar, ia memegang tangan lelaki itu—dan dengan cepat, dilepaskannya pegangan tak sengaja (atau tak sadar) itu. Ia merutuki diri sendiri. Bokuto sedikit gugup.

"Uhm … begini, sebetulnya aku agak terganggu akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu … namamu. Aku sungguh ingin mengetahui namamu."

Lelaki itu ikut gugup.

Bokuto mencoba menjelaskan, meski ia tahu hal tersebut tampaknya tak memberi efek berarti. "Kau selalu datang … dan … yeah, aku ingin mengetahui namamu."

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji."

Bokuto mencatat dengan baik nama itu di kepalanya. "Akaashi. Akaashi-san. Kau boleh memanggilku Bokuto kalau kau ingin."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Akaashi berlalu, duduk di meja nomor tujuh, menunggu kopi pesanannya dengan sabar. Bokuto tak henti memekik kegirangan. Gemuruh di dadanya seakan mampu meledakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Bergejolak, membuat kedua tangan panas-dingin. Ia tak peduli ketika Tsukishima memukul kepalanya dengan sendok kopi. Ia terlalu gembira untuk memedulikan hal-hal lain selain kenyataan bahwa ia akhirnya mengetahui nama lelaki itu; Akaashi Keiji.

Mengetahui nama merupakan tahap paling awal. Bokuto tak sabar melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya; perkenalan lebih jauh, pendekatan, dan lain-lain yang sungguh menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Akaashi mengatur napas. Jantungnya seperti mau copot. Sepertinya memang lebih baik menikmati secangkir kopi di Orazio daripada di kedai lain. Selain karena rasanya enak, ia juga bisa bertemu dengan barista itu (yang meski agak tengil, sebetulnya memiliki kharisma tersendiri). Dan mungkin saja … mungkin saja, mulai Sabtu depan, ia akan memanggil nama si barista tanpa keraguan.[]

* * *

 **12:37 AM – 12 December 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin cerita fluffy walaupun idenya pasaran sih ehe. Plotnya muncul dadakan pula pas lagi ngopi di kafe favorit bareng temen, terus liat barista ganteng dan jadilah cerita absurd ini #HEH

Semoga cukup menghibur ;)


End file.
